


Happy Birthday

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl gets Kevin's birthday off to a great start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For Gene's birthday. I hope you like it, my perfect pastel prince.  
> If you're at all into Kevin/Earl then you should definitely check out his super duper fantastic art which you can find on his blog (geneyis.tumblr.com) under the art tags. Yes good. Go do that now.

“Kevin.”

Kevin emits a sound of vague annoyance, burrowing deeper into the duvet and attempting to cling to the fine haze of sleep still misting around his mind. He hears Earl's answering giggle, feels the huff of his breath as he tries to nuzzle against Kevin's throat. Kevin whines his protest and bats sleepily at Earl.

“Do you know,” Earl whispers, his lips brushing Kevin's ear. “What day it is?”

“Mmm.”

“Do you?”

“Mmm.”

“What day is it, then, sleepyhead?”

“Sunday.”

Earl laughs this time, sweet and warm against Kevin's ear. Kevin frowns, eyes opening into tired slits. He squints at Earl groggily, unable to understand how Earl is finding humour in that. It is Sunday. Strex would have alerted him if there were any changes to the calendar, and there were no scheduled cancellations for any days this week.

“No, silly. Well, yes, and no. It's your birthday, my love.”

“Oh.” Kevin closes his eyes again and sinks back into his pillow. “Then shouldn't I be granted the small luxury of a lie in?”

“What a waste, when there is so much else we could be getting up to.”

Earl's tongue flicks out along the shell of Kevin's ear before he is moving down, pressing hot, open mouth kisses down the column of his throat. Kevin gives a half hearted moan that is an overlap of protest and encouragement. Earl accepts it solely as the latter and sucks down on Kevin's pulse point, nipping ever so lightly with his teeth.

“Mmmkay, I'm up.” Kevin yawns, his fingers finding Earl's dark hair and stroking it with soft affection. He can feel Earl's teeth, can feel his grin pressed to his own skin.

“That is my intention.”

Earl's fingers are on his throat, fingertips trailing feather light over the bump of his Adam's apple. Kevin swallows as Earl licks at the line of his jaw. His fingers move lower, swirling in the hollow of his throat before skirting down along his chest. His thumb brushes teasingly over a nipple and Kevin turns his head, seeking Earl's mouth. Earl grants him a lazy kiss, stroking his thumb along the curve of Kevin's cheek as he slyly slips a thigh between Kevin's legs.

Earl deepens the kiss, manoeuvring Kevin on to his back. He presses his thigh down and Kevin exhales sharply into his mouth. His hips rise automatically, seeking more friction. Earl grins. His hair is sleep ruffled and his eyes crinkle at the corners. He has Kevin caged in with his body and is leaning over him with that devious little smile, and the sight is so gorgeous it makes Kevin's chest ache a little.

“Earl-”

“Hush.”

Earl silences him with a kiss, nipping at his lower lip until Kevin's lips part, allow Earl's tongue to slide against his; soft, teasing little touches. Then he's gone, trailing his mouth along Kevin's throat. Kevin sighs and lets his head roll back, offering greater access. Earl bites at the curve where neck meets shoulder, rolls skin between his teeth and sucks hard. It's a challenge to bruise Kevin's dark skin, but it's one Earl is always willing to rise to. Kevin moans softly, fingers curling in Earl's hair.

Earl's palms are soft and warm as they slide down along Kevin's sides. He can feel the familiar callouses on those fingers as they move over his ribcage and down to settle on his hips. Earl is dipping his tongue into the hollow of Kevin's collarbone now, is biting down around the bone and drawing whimpers from the man beneath him. Kevin drags his nails over Earl's shoulders, wriggling beneath the press of his thigh. Earl chuckles, and it is breathless, beautiful.

He sits back and slips his thumbs beneath the waistband of Kevin's underwear. Kevin helpfully lifts his hips, and Earl drags the offending item of clothing away, tosses it over his shoulder and ducks down to circle his tongue around Kevin's bellybutton. Kevin rolls his head to the side, watching from beneath heavy lids. Earl glances up through his lashes, smirking as he nips at the soft flesh of Kevin's stomach with his teeth.

“You are so beautiful, my darling.”

“I thought I told you to shush.” Earl gives a sharp little bite in reprimand. “Today is about you, not me.”

Kevin strokes Earl's hair lovingly, but obliges, doing as his darling pleases. Once Earl is sure the conversation is going no further, he continues dotting kissing along the trail of hair beneath Kevin's bellybutton. Then Earl's mouth is on him; hot, open mouthed kisses that make Kevin want to buck up for more. He refrains, fingers tightening in Earl's hair as his other hand grips the sheet. He continues to tease, with heavy exhales of hot air and swift, little flicks of tongue that have Kevin writhing beneath him until he finally breaks.

“Please. Earl, please. I-”

Earl doesn't let him finish, taking him to the back of his throat in one smooth, practised motion and swallowing around him. Kevin's next words are lost to a sharp intake of pleasure, and his fingers are gripping Earl's hair tight enough to make his scalp ache. He hums around Kevin, raising an eyebrow in silent request, and Kevin loosens his hold enough to allow Earl to move his head. He is all warm heat and clever tongue, pushing Kevin to the brink before pulling off and licking his saliva damp lips.

Kevin can't hold back his disappointed whine, but Earl silences him with a kiss. He's distracted enough that he doesn't realise what Earl is doing until he's gripping him, hand cold and slick, stroking in slow, smooth motions. Kevin moans against Earl's mouth, sucking on his lower lip and tracing the bumps of his spine with his fingers.

Then Earl is straddling his hips and sliding down on to him and, oh, _oh_ , he must have prepared himself while Kevin was still asleep. The thought of Earl with his legs spread, hand between them, slick fingers pressing in to himself, opening himself, and all while probably in the same bed, beside Kevin's sleeping form. It's enough to make him groan.

He shifts to sit up against the headboard, hands settling on Earl's hips. Earl rests his hands on Kevin's shoulders. His lower lip is caught between his teeth and his pupils are blow wide. Once Kevin is fully in him, he pauses to adjust, his breathing coming short and shallow. Kevin can taste it against his lips. He leans forward to press their mouths together, just letting the kiss linger, chaste and sweet, before he curls his hand around Earl, touching him for the first time. It's enough to set him into motion.

There are few things that are more beautiful, Kevin thinks, than seeing Earl Harlan ride him as if he were born for it. He lifts on to his knees, hips rolling forward and spine curving, head tossed back and long line of neck looking ever so inviting, before he drops back down again, tight heat and breathy moans. And oh, the sounds he makes are almost enough to send Kevin over the edge alone.

Earl takes it slow at first, moving against Kevin with ease. Slow enough to share lazy kisses without breaking rhythm. This doesn't last very long, and soon he is writhing and moaning, nails biting in to Kevin's shoulders hard enough to sting. Kevin mouths at his throat, all teeth and tongue, and his own nails leave raised tracks along the length of Earl's back.

“I love you,” Earl gasps out, breathy and sincere.

“I love you,” Kevin answers. “Always.”

His hands shift to Earl's hips as he gets closer, gripping tight as he thrusts up in quick, hard movements. Earl's forehead is pressed to Kevin's shoulder, his hand between their bodies and stroking himself, trying to keep up with Kevin's quick pace. He is the first to fall apart, whimpering around Kevin's flesh as he bites into his shoulder. Kevin flips them, pins Earl down and brings himself over with a few more deep thrusts.

Panting and satisfied, he drops onto Earl's chest, licking sweat from the hollow of his throat. Earl sighs, soft and content. Kevin rests his head on Earl's chest and listens to the pounding of his heart as it gradually slows to normal. Earl's fingers find his damp hair, playing with it, idly twirling Kevin's curls around his fingertips.

“Happy birthday, my love.”


End file.
